The Seven Lords of Narnia
by AvAMartini
Summary: The adventures of the seven lords that were sent to explore the eastern seas beyond the lone islands. Comedy, romance, suspense and just good ole fun!


**Seven Lords of Narnia: Chapter I**

**Breank**

_The characters aren't mine. They're Lewis' and I'm just borrowing them for this fanfiction. Don't sue me! : P This story doesn't even come close to the greatness of Lewis' writings… nevertheless, enjoy.._

I imagine you've heard of the seven Lords of Narnia that were sent to explore the Eastern Seas beyond the Lone Islands by Miraz (he was Caspian's uncle who took the throne away from the rightful king)? Just 'bits of the whole story' you say? Well, allow me to tell you all of it.

You ought to know by now that these seven Lords were friends of King Caspian's father and they were a threat to Miraz at that time when he held power over Narnia. (If you didn't then, shame on you, but at least now you know…) And it was so, Lords Revilian, Bern, Argoz, Mavramorn, Octesian, Restimar, and Rhoop, on board a Galmian ship, set sail on that, um, fateful day…

This is the part where you learn a little something about the Lords.

Lord Revilian was a very big man who loved small clothes. He had a big heart and a big appetite.

Lord Bern was a handsome man. He knew it and made sure everyone else did too.

Lord Argoz worried a lot. He even worried that he worried a lot.

Lord Mavramorn was afraid of nothing. He was either very brave or very stupid.

Lord Octesian was the worst. He was a nice man, he smiled a lot, he was always ready to extend a helping hand, but they never really came from the heart.

Lord Restimar was a schemer. He already had plans on what to do with the treasures they haven't yet found.

Lord Rhoop was a dreamer. He slept a lot.

This is the part where we go back to that fateful day…

The seven lords, upon boarding the ship, momentarily forgot about the death of their close friend. They weren't bad men. They were just taken by all the excitement. Prince Caspian and other friends waved at them from shore. On deck stood the seven lords with their faces shining in the sun. As the ship gained distance and the people on shore became indistinct dots to them, the seven lords retreated to their cabins. They weren't really close friends so they didn't have much to say to each other.

In Lord Revilian's cabin...  
Revilian was sitting at the dining area (which takes up most of the cabin), he took a deep breath, and inhaled the aroma of the food spread out on the table. Although supper was to be served in just a few hours, Lord Revilian had a meal served to him in his cabin, nonetheless. So he wouldn't starve waiting for dinner.

In Lord Bern's Cabin...  
"Who's that handsome man looking back at me?" Lord Bern announced. He stood in front of a mirror his head held high and both hands on his hips. "Why I believe, it's just me." He smiled at his reflection and imagined the fame this exploration would bring to him. Everyone in Narnia would know his name. _Then, when they see me, they'll think, 'Why, he's more good looking than people describe him to be!'_

In Lord Argoz's cabin…  
Argoz sat at the edge of his bed. He stared off in space as he became preoccupied with his thoughts. He thought of what might happen to them._What if they never made it back? What if they ran out of food and starved to death? What if there was a storm? What if the creatures in the east where worst than they could imagine? What if…_ And the list goes on, but I wouldn't want to make your head ache with all the 'ifs' Lord Argoz was thinking of.

In Lord Mavramorn's Cabin...  
Mavramorn was polishing his sword. He was the most excited of the seven lords. He felt the same way when he made his way across a stampede. "Ahh… Now that was exhilarating." Mavramorn hoped his exploration would be better than the time he jumped into a dark hole. He was out hunting with his men that day when they discovered the hole. Curiosity got the better of him and it was a few seconds before he fell on soft ground and lost consciousness. His men pulled him out and Mavramorn received only cuts and bruises.

In Lord Octesian's cabin... "Blast it. I am stuck with these wretched lords." Lord Octesian was pacing back and forth in his room. "Aughh!! How many months must I endure pretending that I like these people? That Revilian! What a pig, and Argoz, tsk, tsk, such a coward… Oh well, must practice my smile for dinner time later on."

In Lord Restimar's cabin...  
"I'm going to be rich!" Restimar was sitting in front of his desk playing with his collection of gold coins. "I'm going to buy myself more gold coins with all the other gold coins I find! BAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

In Lord Rhoop's cabin...  
"Zzzzzzzz, snort, zzzzzzzzzz…" Ah, I think it's best not to wake him; he might be in the middle of a dream… I myself don't like unfinished dreams...

_To be continued..._


End file.
